Unnoticed
by bellehazel
Summary: Ryou/Ichigo fanfiction! Ichigo secretly likes Ryou but she gets a shock when he springs a surprise on her xx
1. Chapter 1

Unnoticed

Hello again. I AM SO, SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR MONTHS! I have decided to start writing another fan fiction. Only because "The Best of Purin and Tart" is almost over, and I just couldn't help myself. This is a RyouxIchigo fan fiction. I know, I know, I used to hate the pairing, but I have grown to like it, and I hope you like this story. This was the winner for the poll. "Stay and write an RxI fan fiction" I hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!

In this story Ichigo is 16.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew! I think you know that by now!

Onto the story!!!

Chapter 1

They walked along the beach, hand in hand. Neither of them said a word. They just stared at the pink sunset on the horizon, and listened to the splash of the waves on the shore. They were not a couple, only friends, and although they fought, they enjoyed each other's company. It happened like this every morning.

The next morning was no different. Ichigo would wake at 6:30am, and get ready for the day ahead. She would then walk down to the café, where she would meet Ryou, and there they would begin their morning stroll. Everything was going perfectly until she saw the gold chain around Ryou's neck, which on it dangled a golden heart, reading the words "R-?-Together Forever" With that she lost it. It did not upset her that he had a lover. It upset her that he actually dared to hold hands with her when there was someone else in the background.

Although Ichigo was upset, she did not say anything about it, for to her, her friendship was more important than some stupid chain, and she did not want to destroy the bond they had.

As the days went on, their friendship began to weaken. Neither of them noticed at first, but little by little they would start to forget silly things such as helping each other with chores and work, and their morning stroll turned to their "every other morning" stroll, which ended up as their "stroll once a week".

These small changes were not noticed by Ryou, who now spent most of his time working on ways to defeat Kish, or hanging out with his stylish new girlfriend. But the changes were noticed by a certain individual. Every night she go to bed in tears, in fear that Ryou would one day grow out of spending time with her, and she would have no friends that she could pour her feelings out to. In fear that she would become unnoticed!

Ichigo knew that Ryou had a girlfriend, though she did not know who it was or what they did together. She accepted this as she knew that Ryou would never be with her, Ichigo, who was too happy go lucky and carefree for someone like him, or so she thought!

One morning Ichigo set off to do her usual work hours at the café, she noticed Ryou was not around. This surprised her, as most times her was there to help and chat to her while she did her duties. Realizing that her head was not going to shut up until she found out where he was, she set off to find him.

The most obvious place to look would be his room, and although she did not want to invade his privacy, it had to be done. Taking a deep breath she walked in and looked around. Cobwebs and dust was basically what the whole place was covered in, it had obviously not been used or even touched for a number of years. She stepped back out of the room and thought to herself.

She distinctively remembered Ryou mentioning something about the new attic master suite at the café, which was in the middle of becoming a tourist hangout, (the café not the master suite). Thinking quickly, she made her way up the winding staircase and found not 1, but 4 doors leading off the landing. There was not much air to be had this high up in the building, so she moved quickly, looking behind all the doors.

In the last room, a window stood open in the slanted roof of the suite. With a huge bed and many luxurious decorations and facilities, this had to be the master suite. She felt relieved, and ran over to the window, to take a breath of fresh air. Popping her head out, she looked around, and nearly fainted with surprise. There sat Ryou with another figure that she could not see, presumably his girlfriend, talking to each other in what seemed like a heated conversation.

Making sure not to be seen, Ichigo silently glided down back into the room, before hitting her head off the ceiling. She screamed loudly, loud enough for the two lovers to hear her one the roof.

Ryou came running, only to see her sitting on the floor in a large amount of pain.

He picked her up and took her into the next room, where an argument was soon to follow. He told her he was annoyed, and how invading his privacy had broken the barrier of trust between them. The barrier that many of their friends thought was unbreakable.

She argued back, telling him that all of this was happening because he had gone and got himself a girlfriend who he had never even told her about, when she thought they told each other anything.

At this she ran off crying, abandoning all chores she was supposed to do that day, and went home.

The next morning, a note was found on her pillow, saying this "Ichigo I am sorry, you're right. I should have told you about my girlfriend. Please meet me in the park today, and I can prove that I tell you everything, Ryou"

Throwing some clothes on she ran downstairs, grabbed some toast and legged it to the park. Over by the swings sat two people, Ryou and…

"Ichigo", Ryou exclaimed, "come and meet my girlfriend, Berry!"

Ichigo just stopped and stared, with her mouth dropping open.

I hope you enjoyed that! It has taken me forever to write so I will let you tell me off for that. I know the ending was a bit rubbish. But it was the best I could think of! Please read and review!

BYE

Belle of da Ball


	2. SORRY!

**Unnoticed**

Thank you so much for all your reviews. I will try to make this chapter longer, as well as adding more speech, as Kitty Kat K.O advised. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Tokyo Mew Mew!!!

**Chapter 2**

She stood there, paralysed. A million questions ran through her head! How could he being out with Berry, she's younger than me? And, what does he see in her?

"This has to be a joke," Ichigo thought. A look from Ryou made her realise she had said that out loud.


End file.
